


The Audition

by kkatlionn



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, choni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:25:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkatlionn/pseuds/kkatlionn
Summary: Toni just really wanted to be a Vixen.But first she had to go through Cheryl Blossom.And Cheryl wasn't someone who was easily impressed.Though Toni Topaz had some tricks on her sleeve.





	The Audition

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO GUYS!! Just a quick 7K Choni one shot since we haven't been fed since 2x17 basically lmao I'm sad :((
> 
> #STOPCUTTINGCHONISCENES2K18
> 
> ENJOY!!!
> 
> [btw I might add more chapters later on maybe]

* * *

 

 

 **** ****Toni had one thing in mind and one thing only: to make the best out of high school. Now that the southside was transferred to Riverdale High, they couldn't waste the opportunity this school offered them, which besides better conditions, also better extra curricular activities. And Toni being a serpent who was mainly raised around boys, finally felt she could to the girls' stuff here.

And that's why she was trying out for the Vixens. Even though she knew she would have to go through a very grumpy redhead for that.

After asking around for the girl, gaining different types of reactions from the vixens, Veronica told her she would probably be in one of the classrooms since they had a free period.

Toni walked through the empty hallways of the school, staring out the little window of the doors looking for Cheryl. It took her about five minutes until she spotted the redhead through the door of an empty classroom.

Smirking hard, the serpent opened the door, closing it behind her and walking to the table where Cheryl was, too absorbed in her book to even look up.

Toni dropped her bag into the empty spot on the table next to Cheryl, making the the girl turn her eyes to it and then lifting her gaze up to meet Toni.

Cheryl rolled her eyes, turning her attention back to the book. "What do you want?"

Toni smiled, hands on the table and leaning forward slightly.

"I want to join the cheerleading." Toni went straight to the point, gaining the redhead's attention again.

"Good joke, tell me what you want and don't waste my time."

Toni smiled crookedly, stretching out a hand to close Cheryl's book, forcing her to turn her attention back to her.

"I told you, Bombshell." Toni continued to smile, watching Cheryl cross her eyebrows in confusion. "I want to join the Vixens. What do I have to do?"

Cheryl looked at her as if the girl was crazy. "You are kidding."

"As far as I know anyone can join, am I right?"

"After you go through me, yes, and my answer is no."

"I haven't even auditioned yet, baby. You're going to need a better argument than a simple no."

"Okay, first don't call me that." Toni smiled, Cheryl's anger spilling from her eyes. "Secondly, do you even have the abilities to join this group? This is not a gang, busker."

Toni nudged her lip, leaning down to Cheryl's height, giving her a good view of her cleavage. Cheryl gulped, eyes shifting there briefly, before looking somewhere else to avoid the girl.

"Oh, I have enough abilities that I can show you." Cheryl's mouth dropped, her facial expression changing dramatically, making Toni smirk even more.

Cheryl quickly recomposed herself. "As you wish, there is not much things I haven't seen, snake."

"It's serpent, by the way." Toni sat on the table, rolling her body until she was facing the redhead, legs crossing in front of her, causing Cheryl to swallow heavily at the sight of the exposed skin of Toni's legs so close. "But tell me, Cherry, is there anything I can do to impress you?"

Cheryl looked at the girl up and down, eyes roaming her body not so discreetly. Toni smiled and coughed, pulling Cheryl back.

"My eyes are up here, princess." Cheryl leaned back in her chair to avoid the proximity, only to realize that in this way she could get a better view of the girl. "Tell me." Toni whispered and Cheryl could feel a touch of sensuality dripping from her raspy voice.

"I'm Cheryl Blossom, which means there's not much else that can impress me." Toni sighed, tracing circles over the skin of her thigh with her fingers, drawing Cheryl's attention to the place.

"Right." Toni started. "Veronica told me she and Betty got in thanks to a great final. Maybe I can get someone to make that number even better." Toni teases, watching Cheryl swallow hard, her hands turning into fists.

Toni knew. She didn't know for sure what she knew but she knew that with a certain charm she could get to Cheryl. And as much as Cheryl put on her mean girl's mask for everyone around her, Toni noted the way the redhead sometimes held her gaze for too long, before she recovered and returned with her usual coolness. Toni noticed how Cheryl had watched her too often, for too long while she thought Toni didn't notice. But she notice it, because Toni also spent too much time looking at her. It wasn't hard, Cheryl was beautiful, breathtaking, if you could say so. Sensuality flowed from every pore of her skin when she walked the halls of Riverdale High as if she owned it. Cheryl could show coldness, but the girl was pure fire.

"You think Midge would be up to help me out? She's cute." Toni grinned teasingly, and at this point Cheryl's knuckles were almost white. "I think I'll just go look for her." Toni made move to stand, but was quickly stopped by Cheryl's hand gripping her wrist firmly, standing up to be at the same height as Toni.

"That won't be necessary." She hissed, feeling a sudden rage washing over her.

Toni smirked, inching closer to Cheryl, eyes searching for hers. "Is that so?"

Cheryl finally let her lips curved into a dangerous and sexy smile. "Like I said,  _everything_ goes through  _me._ And  _me_   _only._ " Her eyes locked on Toni's, lust and a bit of possession, that Toni just loved, dripping from them as she rested her free hand on Toni's tigh, leaning forward. "Are we on the same page, Topaz?"

"I don't know, I'm a bit confused here." Toni grinned seductively, on of her legs bouncing and brushing lightly against Cheryl's. "What do you want me to do, precisely?"

Cheryl had plenty of things in her mind she wanted Toni to do.  _To her._ But no chance in hell she was going to voice that out to this  _stupid, idiot, hot as shit serpent._ No chance in hell she would let her know how turned on and sexually frustrated Toni made her feel.  _No chance._

"Meet me at Thistle House after school." Toni smirked, tilting her head.

In a quick move she pushed Cheryl to sit back on the chair, jumping from the table just to sit on the redhead's lap. Cheryl looked at her startled, eyes closing slowly as Toni leaned forward. The serpent grinned, touching their noses briefly, before moving her lips to Cheryl's ear.

"Can't wait." Toni smirked, feeling the girl under her shiver.

Toni pulled back, slowly standing up and picking her backpack, throwing it over her shoulder as she watched a speechless Cheryl gazing at her. The serpent wiggled her brows, offering a charming smile before heading towards the door, allowing Cheryl to finally release the air she had been holding.

"Bitch." She muttered, feeling her body hot in a certain specific area. " _Fucking_ serpent bitch _._ "

 

* * *

 

 

It was in the break before English that Cheryl reminded herself that Toni didn't have her address. Or her phone number. She had been so absorbed in the little encounter they had earlier that she didn't even remembered that. Not with Toni openly flirting and sitting on her help.

Cheryl tried to actually find her, but after almost ten minutes she gave up and now she was listing her options to get the girl's number.

Jughead was a obvious  _no._ He would start asking too many questions and go off about the many reasons Cheryl would need Toni's number for. So  _no._

Sweet Pea or Fangs were also out of the list. She didn't know them at all, and it would look completely suspicious to just go to them and ask for their friend's number like that.

She thought about Betty, but Betty was dating Jughead and she was obviously going to tell him if Cheryl asked for Toni's number. And then Jughead would tell Fangs and Sweet Pea.

So, being the smart and brilliant girl she was, she headed towards the school's office. Politely greeting the woman behind the secretary, she put on her best act.

"What can I help you with, Cheryl?"

"So, I need one of my classmates' phone number." The woman raised a brow to her and Cheryl had to control herself to not roll her eyes.

"That's confidential information, Miss Blossom." Cheryl smiled, intertwining her hands on top of the counter.

"The thing is she's my partner for this history work, but I can't find her right now and I lost all my contacts." Cheryl said simply, like it was indeed true. And the woman seemed to buy it.

"Well, what's the name?" Cheryl sighed reliefed, watching the woman type something on the computer.

"Toni Topaz." She said, looking around in case someone was listening. 

"Antoinette Topaz, transferred from Southside High?" She corrected and Cheryl looked at her, her mind already thinking of million ways to tease the serpent about her full name.

"That would be her." She wrote something on a piece of paper, handing it to her.

"I hope you're not fooling me, Miss Blossom. Here you go." Cheryl smiled, grabbinh the yellow note and roaming through the numbers.

"Thank you." She headed out, crossing the hallways as the bell rang, making her way to the last period.

She sat down in the back, pulling her phone out as soon as the teacher turned away, saving the number written on the paper. She wrote a quick message with her address and sent it, not waiting a minute until a message came.

_**Queen of the Buskers: uh who the absolute fuck is this** _

Cheryl furrowed her brows until she remembered Toni obviously didn't have her numer. Of  _fucking_ course. So she decided to play a little before revealing her identity.

 _Cheryl: Don't fucking talk to me like that bitch I'll cut_ _you_

_**Queen of the Buskers: what the fuck whos this** _

**_Queen of the Buskers: I'll fuckin find whos this_ **

**_Queen of the Buskers: youre going down motherfucker_ **

Cheryl pressed her lips, trying to hold a laugh as she typed another text.

_Cheryl: thats no way to talk to a lady_

_**Queen of the Buskers: I dont care bitch you threatened me** _

_Cheryl: meet me by the parking lot sunshine let's_ _fight_

_**Queen of the Buskers: seriously do you even know who you're texting? I'll have you beat down** _

_**Queen of the Buskers: you know what meet me there now if you have the guts, I'm going there** _

Cheryl's eyes widened, quickly texting in response. She wanted to annoy Toni, not get her into detention.

_Cheryl: god, Topaz it's me_

_Cheryl: Topaz!!!!_

_Cheryl: don't leave class you dumbass_

Cheryl cursed herself, resting her head on her hand and looking at her phone screen, hoping for it to light up with an answer. It took a minute, but it came.

**_Queen of the Buskers: who is 'me'_ **

**_Queen of the Buskers: whoever the fuck you are I almost got caught because of you ..._ **

**_Queen of the Buskers: dont fucking call me dumbass_ **

Cheryl smiled, imagining Toni pouting at her screen and how cute she should be looking. The redhead quickly shook her head, pushing the thoughts way. This was still Toni. Toni, the soutshide serpent. Toni,  _a girl._  Her mother would kill her.

 _Cheryl: it's the bombest girl in_ tow _n_

_**Queen of the Buskers: Midge! Sorry I didn't have your number saved :)** _

**_Queen of the Buskers: How are you doing?_ **

Cheryl clenched her jaw, biting the inside of her cheek as she grabbed her phone tightly, typing a response.

_Cheryl: I said the bombest girl in town ..._

**_Queen of the Buskers: Veronica?_ **

_Cheryl: are you serious_

**_Queen of the Buskers: sorry I don't have anymore_ ** **guesse** ** _s_ **

_Cheryl: it's Cheryl ..._

_**Queen of the Buskers: pftt Cheryl doesn't even have my number** _

**_Queen of the Buskers: and she's not the bombest girl of Riverdale ..._ **

_Cheryl: uh excuse me?_

_**Queen of the Buskers: because she's the bombest girl of the world *wink* *wink*** _

**_Queen of the Buskers: how do you have my number you stalker_ **

_Cheryl: I have my ways and why are you always bringing Midge up?_

_**Queen of thr Buskers: is that jealousy I'm feeling** _

_**Queen of the Buskers: you could have just asked for my number ...** _

_Cheryl: no_

**_Queen of the Buskers: no what_ **

_Cheryl: I'm not jealous, you imbecile_

_**Queen of the Buskers: yes you are but you shouldn't** _

**_Queen of the Buskers: nobody can top you_ **

**_Queen of the Buskers: unless me ... if you know what I mean ;)_ **

Cheryl felt her cheeks burning as she read the texts. She pressed her lips shut, feeling a hotness growing between her legs. But she was Cheryl Blossom and she wouldn't let this girl make her sexual frustrated during class, with just a simple comment, without retorting.

_Cheryl: how would you feel if ..._

_Cheryl: you, in the middle of class, just received_

_Cheryl: nudes, maybe?_

Cheryl smirked to herself, proud of her boost of confidence. Toni didn't have to know she felt her walls crack a bit when she was around her. She didn't and she wouldn't.

She was almost regretting her decision when she didn't get any response from the serpent, when her phone lighted up.

**_Queen of the Buskers: hOLY FuCK ChERYL!?!_ **

**_Queen of the Buskers: yAS PLS_ **

**_Queen of the Buskers: cHERYYYL :(_ **

**Queen of the Buskers: honestly I'm so turned on** r **n**

**_Queen of the Buskers: wHERE ARE THEEEY_ **

**_Queen of the Buskers: CHERRY BOMB!?!?_ **

Cheryl smirked, looking for a specific picture and attaching it in the text, trying to hold her laugh as she imagined Toni's reaction.

_Cheryl: [image attached] which one?_

**_Queen of the Buskers: w t f_ **

**_Queen of the Buskers: nude lipstick colors???_ **

**_Queen of the Buskers: ARE YOU LITERALLY SHITTING ME OMG_ **

**_Queen of the Buskers: that's so fucked up Cheryl_ **

_Cheryl: which one?_

**_Queen of the Buskers: huh idk ... I liked the one you were wearing at the protest_ **

**_Queen of the Buskers: you looked cute :)_ **

Cheryl stared at her screen, the corners of her lips slightly turning up as her eyes re-read the text over and over again.

_Cheryl: you remember?_

**_Queen of the Buskers: duh obviously_ **

**_Queen of the Buskers: don't get me wrong I love the red, it's bomb as shit_ **

**_Queen of the Buskers: but I do love the nude too, you look idk very natural I guess??_ **

**_Queen of the Buskers: so yeah that color is a big_ ** **ye** ** _s_ **

_Cheryl: thanks ... that's nice_

**_Queen of the Buskers: you're welcome_ **

**_Queen of the Buskers: so ..._ **

**_Queen of the Buskers: nudes?_ **

_Cheryl: bye Topaz_

_Cheryl: don't be late_

_**Queen of the Buskers: I wouldn't dare ;)**_

Cheryl put her phone away, returning her attention to the class, just hoping it would be over soon so she could finally head home.

 

* * *

 

  
Cheryl certainly wasn't looking at her phone every two minutes since the moment she got home, or focusing on some homework assignments to distract herself from the fact that Toni should have already arrived. She was Cheryl Blossom and she certainly wasn't stressing.

She could only thank for her terror of mother not being at home to torment her with her unapologetic and ridiculous comments, which she clearly didn't need to hear now.

Making a loose bun, she took the phone from the counter to check the time, realizing that it had been more than an hour since she got home. With a heavy sigh, she dropped her phone on the counter and headed to the living room.

It wasn't as if Cheryl Blossom was not used to rejection. She was, but that didn't mean it didn't disappoint her a little.

She was taken from her thoughts after a loud bang came upstairs. The redhead's eyebrows rose in confusion. Wasn't Penelope out doing something Cheryl didn't care to know?

"Mother?" She called, heading up the stairs. Not getting any answers, she cautiously went upstairs. She crossed the hallway, inspecting her mother's room and finding it empty. Her heart began to race, anxiety taking over.

"Mother, is that you?" Cheryl tried again, now walking down the hall to her bedroom.

Taking a deep breath, she put a hand on the door's handle, counting up to three before turning it.

But before doing it totally, someone grabbed her from behind. Cheryl jumped slightly in surprise before, with a rush of adrenaline, rolling and throwing the body on the floor, holding it down with one leg on either side of the waist.

Her expression automatically changed from enraged to surprised.

"Topaz." She raised her eyebrows at the girl beneath her, who was even more surpised than she was.

"Holy shit, Cheryl." Toni's chest rose and fell beneath Cheryl's hands, holding the girl still. "That was hot."

Cheryl rolled her eyes, even though her insides were jumping to see the girl was there, knowing she actually meant it when she said she would come.

"Are you insane? There is a door." Toni looked at her, a smile playing on her lips.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to surprise you, but it looks like the one who was surprised was me." Cheryl watched her, adjusting herself better in the girl's belly.

"This is a high floor, how come you managed to come in without killing yourself?" Toni giggled, her hands falling on Cheryl's thighs, who watched the movement in silence.

"I'm a good climber." Toni bit her bottom lip. "And knowing I was coming to see you was motivating enough, though I was not expecting to be tackled to the ground."

"That wouldn't have happened if you were a normal person and knocked on the door." The redhead smiled.

"You're going to tell me that you're not a little bit turned on knowing that I've put my life in danger just to come see you?"

"Like I said you could have knocked on the door." Cheryl teased, tossing a crooked smile at the serpent's direction.

"Don't be a spoiler brat, Bombshell. Just admit it." Toni raised her eyebrows expectantly, her fingers sliding gently down Cheryl's thighs. "C'mon."

Cheryl leaned down slightly, enough not to miss the moment Toni swallowed her breath heavily. With a sly smile, she moved her lips to the girl's ear, unintentionally pressing her center more against the serpent's, hearing a heavy sigh escaping her lips.

"But not as much as you are right now." Resting her hands on Toni's shoulders for support, Cheryl stood up as slowly as possible could, not breaking eye contact with the girl. "Take your time, Cha-Cha." She said, entering her room and leaving Toni on the floor watching her dumbfounded.

Toni took a deep breath, finally getting up. Fixing her jacket, she headed to the bedroom, quickly spotting Cheryl closing a window.

"So, from where did you get in?" With her hands in her pockets, Toni scan her eyes around the room.

"I don't know, I think it was the guests' room, maybe?"

Toni walked by a dresser with some decorations, as well as few photos. She looked where Cheryl was, concentrated in her mirror and then back to the pictures on the dresser.

"Was this Jason? What a stud." Toni smiled, noticing their resemblances, even though Cheryl seemed to be a lot more sassy than her twin was.

The redhead turned the attention away from the mirror, turning to watch Toni's serpent on the of back her jacket staring at her. She walked over to the pink-haired girl, eyes locking on the picture of her brother.

Normally she would be ready to cut off any kind of conversation about him, dismissing the person and throwing some rude remark just to get away from it, but she found herself responding without any kind of malice.

"The handsomest, right?" Cheryl said almost proudly.

"It must run on the genes." Toni laughed.

"He would have liked you." Cheryl said earnestly, eyes stuck on their picture.

Toni looked at her, feeling something stir inside her with the comment. "Pretty sure I would have liked him too."

Toni felt the air grew tense between them, contrary to the atmosphere that they shared in the hall just moments ago.   
Toni didn't know how to break the silence, so she did what she did best when it came to Cheryl.

"I loved the lipstick, by the way." Toni gazed at the nude lipstick she had talked about earlier. The redhead looked at her, her eyebrow raised and the corner of her lips turning up in a small smirk. "Are you trying to seduce me?"

"Of course not." Cheryl sneered. "Why would I want to do that?"

Toni shrugged, taking a step towards her. "I don't know, why would you want to do that?" Toni waggled her eyebrows.

Cheryl kept her smirk, now wider, not breaking contact with her.

"Wasn't supposed to be me trying to do that, you know, for my Vixen's audition?" Toni crossed the invisible line of Cheryl's personal space, her hands leaving her pockets to play with the zip of Cheryl's jacket. "Didn't you say that everything had to go through you first?"

Cheryl gulped, her eyes narrowing to the crooked grin on Toni's lips, feeling her whole body already on fire with the proximity.

"I really did say that." Cheryl agreed. "And let me also remind you that you would have to impress me."

Toni dared to pull her by the hem of her jacket slowly, giving Cheryl enough space to step back if she wanted to. But she didn't and Toni smiled wider, feeling that both of them were on the same page.

"You know, I'm not blind, Cheryl." Toni smiled, feeling the redhead struggling about what to do with her hands.

"And what does that even mean?" Cheryl asked, hands finally lifting to smooth the collar of Toni's leather jacket.

"That I see you look at me when you think I'm not noticing." Cheryl looked quickly at her, her eyes flashing with surprise. "And I wonder if you also notice me staring at you."

That was all it took for Cheryl to take her hand up to the back of Toni's neck, pulling her to her, lips crashing into a firm kiss.

Toni sighed in surprise, her hands flying to Cheryl's waist instantly, returning the kiss. The redhead tilted her head slightly, moving her lips over the serpent's, promptly pushing her tongue inside. Slow and sensual, just discovering each other's mouths. Toni seemed to finally recompose herself, her hands on Cheryl's waist holding her tightly as she pushed forward, walking with her through the room until they reached another piece of furniture by the window.

Cheryl felt her back collide with the wood, breaking for a second the contact with Toni's lips. The serpent took advantage of this to take her hands to the backs of Cheryl's thighs, lifting her and dropping her onto the dresser, quickly pressing their lips together again. Cheryl held a handful of pink locks, pulling them a little hard as the tip of Toni's tongue slid over hers, touching her palate. Toni moaned softly, biting the redhead's lower lip and pulling it between her teeth, before moving her lips down her jaw to her neck.

Toni left a trail of kisses all over the soft skin of the redhead, from under her ear until the curvature of her neck and her shoulder, biting her pulse point and smothing it right after. Cheryl bit her lip to hold back a moan, pulling Toni's hair back, feeling her not so subtlety moaning against her skin.

Reaching her hands down to the pink-haired girl's shoulders, Cheryl gripped tightly to the collar, sliding the leather jacket down her shoulders. Toni lifted her head to her, bringing their lips back into a hungry, fiery kiss as she helped Cheryl slip her jacket down her arms, then tossing it in some corner.

Cheryl felt her center burning, aching for closeness. Sliding her foot up the side of Toni's legs, she wrapped her waist tightly with her legs, bringing her closer. Toni's hands raised to Cheryl's shoulders, also working on sliding down her jacket, having the same destination as her own. Her hands fell back into the redhead's waist, finding their way under her top and resting them on her lower back, gently scraping the skin.

Cheryl pushed Toni's shoulders slightly, breaking the kiss but keeping their lips close. Their chests rising up and down uncontrollably and their lips full and red, and Cheryl was surprised when her voice didn't crack when she whispered against Toni's mouth.

"Bed." Toni smirked, joining their lips again while her hands flew to the back of Cheryl's thighs to lift her up, trying to balance herself as the redhead kissed her deeper and harder.

As Cheryl's back collided with the soft material of the mattress, the kiss was broken before Toni's lips dropped hungrily back into the skin of the redhead's neck. She growled low, feeling Toni's teeth dig into her skin not so softly.

"Holy shit." Toni smirked as Cheryl mumbled out of breath, placing another bite now in her lobe's ear.

Cheryl's legs flew to wrap the serpent's waist again, pulling her closer. Her core was throbbing and aching for any type of contact, and when Toni moved her hips slowly but firmly against her, Cheryl couldn't help moan, her hands firmly clutching the girl's locks.

This was crazy. It was completely insane. But cheryl couldn't stop. She was loving every bit of it. How Toni's talented lips kissed her hungrily and at the same time slowly and softly. How her hands roamed her body freely, holding her in place. How her teeth scrapped down her neck provocatively. It was fucking insane. But she had no intentions of stopping.

Moving her hands down over Toni's chest, she stopped them on her belly, tugging on the serpent's shirt. Toni felt this and lifted just enough to help Cheryl slip her shirt off. Cheryl looked up, feeling her breath hitching and her center pulsating rapidly at the sight of Toni only wearing a black lacy bra that held so perfectly her amazing breasts, and then down her toned abdomen and that fucking belly button piercing. Still dazed, Cheryl lifted both hands to touch Toni's belly, resting them flat there. The pink-haired girl smiled wickedly, loving the warm sensation on her skin where Cheryl was touching.

Leaning to her, Toni gained back her attention. "See something you like?" Toni smiled, her hands playing with the hem of Cheryl's top, as if waiting for her to say something.

"Take it off." Cheryl growled, raising her arms as Toni pulled the garment over her head, tossing it happily to the side.

Toni then stopped, watching the girl beneath her. Her eyes traveled unabashedly through all the exposed silky ivory skin, eyes turning black and mouth drying with the eagerness to touch each inch of it with her mouth. She felt her center quiver with the thought, wetness growing the longer her eyes roamed the redhead's body.

Her eyes met Cheryl's, the same lust mirroring her own, not missing a rosy tone growing on the redhead's cheeks. Ready to kiss her again when Cheryl bit her bottom lip, Toni was surprised when the redhead reversed positions, climbing into her lap to straddle her.

Toni was sure she could easily cum just with the view of Cheryl sitting shirtless, with only an amazing red bra adorning her breasts, on her lap. And if not by that, then the pressure that Cheryl made purposely with her ass against her core would do it.

Her hands gripped her waist, holding in place, as Cheryl grinded her one more time. Toni sighed heavily, feeling the air in her lungs get stuck in her throat. She was sure if she was a boy she'd have jizzed in her skinny jeans by now.

Cheryl dared to rest her hands on Toni, starting at her clavicle, sliding down the valley of her breasts and stopping at her belly, lightly scratching the area. Toni was not going to deny that she was loving all this Cheryl's sudden mood of possessiveness and control. Oh, she was. But right now, Toni was the one who had to take care of the situation. Gripping Cheryl's wrists and holding them behind the redhead's back, she fully sat still keeping Cheryl on her lap. She confidently watching the girl in front of her gulp and breathe heavily.

Bringing her lips to brush Cheryl's exposed collar bone, she smiled on her skin, feeling her wince. "You know, I was loving you all powerful and controlling." Toni ran her lips to the other shoulder, leaving a bite and hearing Cheryl moaning lowly. "But the one who's in charge now is me, Bombshell. Are we clear?" Toni brought her lips down, kissing the expose skin of her left breast before biting it. "Are we clear, Cheryl?"

"Y-yeah." Toni smiled, sucking harder on her skin, intending to leave a mark, as Cheryl moaned louder, the sound filling the room.

In a swift movement, Toni turned their bodies again, nestling between Cheryl's legs and kissing her passionately. The redhead sighed, taking her hands to Toni's hair, pulling her closer, tongues meeting ans starting a sensual dance for dominance. Cheryl winced at the feel of Toni's hands running up her belly, scratching the area of her ribs, slowly rising up to where Cheryl wanted her. Toni broke the kiss, watching the girl beneath her as one of her hands trailed around her left breast, fingers lightly touching the fabric of her bra. The redhead automatically closed her eyes,  keeping her lower lip between her teeth and arching her body more against Toni's touch.

"Someone is eager." Toni teased, sliding her fingertips to circle the bra covered nipple. Cheryl whined.

"Stop the l games, stupid busker." Cheryl grunted, eyes still closed.

Toni smirked, her hand flat on Cheryl's breast but not squeezing it. Cheryl groaned.

"What was that?" Toni held Cheryl's wrists over her head, making the girl's eyes finally open to look at her.

Toni pushed her hips against Cheryl again, not missing the girl roll her eyes. With one hand gripping her wrists firmly and the other provocatively threatening to touch her breast, Toni bit Cheryl's jaw, dragging her lips to her ear.

"I think it's time for you to start calling me by my name." The serpent left a trail of kisses in her neck, brushing up to her jaw. "Don't you think?"

"Mhm." Cheryl just sighed in response.

"What's my name, Cheryl?" Toni pressed against her again, her bare torsos crawling into each other with the movement.

Cheryl groaned against Toni's ear, trying to get the words out of her mouth, but the friction of her bodies distracting her. But when Toni's free hand crept over her belly, gently caressing her ribs and finally squeezing Cheryl's right breast, she whimpered in a moan.

"Say my name." Toni squeezed it again and Cheryl was sure that her panties were ruined by now.

"T-Toni." The serpent smiled, sucking at the pulse point on the redhead's neck.

"Say it again." Cheryl arched her body again, gaining a stronger squeeze this time and certainly a dark mark on her neck in the shape of Toni' lips.

"Toni." Cheryl moaned and Toni smiled contentedly, loving the way her name sounded in the redhead's voice, releasing her wrists. Cheryl sighed in relief, quickly grabbing a handful of pink locks to pull her into for a kiss.

Toni nibbled on the redhead's lower lip, pulling it between her teeth and releasing it with a pop before moving down, spreading wet kisses and sucking all over the exposed skin of her chest. Her nose brushed through the valley of her breasts, her mouth making a trail of kisses down her belly and her hands following. Cheryl squeezed Toni's shoulders almost painfully, fingernails digging into the flesh as the serpent's thigh pressed a little harder against her center. A weeping cry escaped Cheryl's lips and Toni lifted her head to look at her.

"What is it?" Toni smirked, knowing full well what was happening. With no response, she repeated the movement, gaining another groan from Cheryl. "What is it, Cheryl?"

"I-I ne-ed y- shit." Toni leaned down, lips hovering Cheryl's.

"Tell me, what do you need?" Cheryl almost roared at the way Toni's voice dripped with malice and teasing, as if she knew she had the power to make Cheryl do everything she wanted. "Show me."

Cheryl was overflowing with confidence, and as much as a part of her hated how Toni seemed to control her like a mere puppet, part of that trust - a big part of it - was due to her as well. How she looked at her so lustfully and passionately, as if Cheryl was a fucking work of art. Fuck Toni Topaz.

Reaching for both of the serpent's hands, she carried them up to her chest, lowering and stopping over her breasts and making her squeeze them. This time Cheryl wasn't the only one who moaned.

"What else?" Toni asked, her voice choked with pleasure.

Cheryl guided Toni's hands beneath hers, past her belly and waist and stopping at the hem of her skirt. Toni immediately locked her eyes with her, a pleading look falling through the redhead's eyes. It was enough for Toni reach her hands to start working to slide her skirt down Cheryl's legs, who this time made it a point to be the one kick it off. And then Toni was being graced with red lacy panties matching the bra.

"You're too much, Bombshell." Toni fell open-mouthed kissing Cheryl's entire waistline just over the hem of her panties.

Cheryl's hands flew into the serpent's hair, making sure that Toni knew she was needed there.

"T-Ton-i." Toni gripped her thighs firmly, looking up at the redhead.

"What is it" She smiled, biting beneath her belly button.

"I ne-need i- need y-you down." Toni rose again, lips touching Cheryl's.

"Oh, really?"

"Stop fucking teasing." Cheryl whined.

"Open your eyes." Toni told her, and by bow Cheryl knew better than not to do so, fastly locking eyes with the girl. "Keep them that way."

Toni lowered a hand down Cheryl's body, stopping over the hem of her panties. Cheryl sighed and Toni continued to move it down slowly, a light feather touch grazing over her entrance. Cheryl felt a groan get stuck in her throat.

"Hmmm, is this what I do to you?" Toni felt her own center throb with how wet Cheryl was.

"Fuck." Cheryl growled for more contact, groaning in frustration as Toni withdrew her hand.

"Tell me. Look me in the eyes and say." Cheryl quickly looked up at her, deep and steady, eyes sparkling like flames and hands pulling Toni's face closer.

"I want your mouth down there." And for the first time Toni lost track for a second, just coming back when Cheryl purred into her ear. "Between my legs, Toni."

Tonis's hands tugged at the hem of the redhead's panties, sliding it as slowly as she could with her eyes locked on Cheryl's. Two seconds and the piece was having the same fate as all the others before. The serpent gripped Cheryl's two thighs, slowly spreading her legs apart. She broke her gaze with the redhead to look down, almost moaning when her eyes met Cheryl's entrance. Her mouth dried instantly as she realized how really wet the redhead was. With a mischievous smile, Toni lowered her head, lips brushing the inside of Cheryl's thigh, feeling the heat emanating from her core.

"Holy fuck." Cheryl reached for Toni's pink locks, scratching the back of her head, as she felt the girl's teeth bite the inside of her thigh. "Toni ... Jus-"

Without any warning, Toni's tongue slid over Cheryl's folds, groaning pleased as she tasted the girl. Cheryl didn't even have it in her hold back anymore, a loud moan ripping through her lips. Toni then began a slow rhythm, running her tongue through Cheryl's sex, alternating between soft hungry and kisses, and light bites on her clit. Cheryl really felt her world spin.

"Holy s-shit." Toni held her in place, her hands lifting Cheryl's legs over her shoulders for better contact.

It was when Toni's tongue pushed itself inside her entrance that Cheryl felt her eyes roll to another new dimension, the pleasure washing over her body as Toni continued to eat her out like she was born to do it. Cheryl couldn't help but cling her legs a little tighter around the girl's head, or arch her body everytime Toni's tongue did circles inside her. It was taking Cheryl to places she had never dreamed of going.

Cheryl felt a tingling feeling growing on her belly, ready to explode anytime. Her breath was out of control and a thin layer of sweat was already covering her body.

If Cheryl had to ever put into words and describe all these sesations she was sure tmshe would be speechless. There weren't no words that could fit on how good this fucking serpent girl was with her mouth and hands, and all that in general. It was addictive.

Toni's hands gripped her hips firmly, fingers digging into the ivory skin as she placed a firm lick all over her entrance before sucking it a little harder.

And that was all it took for Cheryl to come undone, a even louder moan ripping through her chest screaming Toni's name as the orgasm hit her. Her legs fell lazily around Toni as the serpent's hands steadied her shaking body, licking her clean through her orgasm. The redhead loose the tight grip on the pink-haired' girls looks, only running her fingers through it as she felt herself calmer.

Toni kissed all the way up Cheryl's body, taking the time to give attention to every inch of skin. As they were both at the same height, Toni watched the girl under her: eyes closed and rosy cheeks, a relaxed post release expression on her face. Toni could only smile as she dipped her head to kiss the spot under her ear. But Cheryl's hands were quick to grab her neck, pulling her to a deep but gentle kiss, a low moan escaping the redhead's lips as she taste herself on Toni's tongue. They pulled back slightly, lips a brush away from touching, when Cheryl finally opened her eyes, a mix of list and softness dripping from the brown orbs that Toni was enchanted to see. Too enchanted she didn't even notice Cheryl's hands moving down until she pulled the hem of her black skinny jeans, hands working to unbutton them.

"No." Toni said, grabbing her hands to pull them back up, and noticing how Cheryl's eyes flashed in confusion, even fear. "Not that I don't want it, Bombshell. But I'm the one doing the audition, remember?" She smiled, biting her jaw.

"Huh, I know." Cheryl sighed, hands wrapping around Toni's neck. "But I didn't say your audition was over, did I?" Toni lifted her head to a brow raised smirking Cheryl.

"No, you did not." The serpent whispered against the redhead's plump lips, one hand sliding down her body. "But I didn't say I was over, either."

Toni's hand roamed through her body, lowering down until it reached her waistline. Cheryl was already sighing in aticipation as Toni' hand moved lower until it finally reached where Cheryl needed it most. Grazing softly over her folds, Toni positioned one finger at Cheryl's entrance, feeling her moan against her lips.

The redhead gasped as Toni pressed her finger slowly in. She closed her eyes tightly, concentrating on the warm feeling.

"CHERYL!"

They both jolted at the voice coming from downstairs, bursting through their own bubble. Toni's eyes met Cheryl's wide ones as the girl pushed her shoulders.

"My mother!" Cheryl whispered, shock washing over herself. Toni didn't flinch, only moving her hand out of Cheryl's entrance to hold her weight above the girl. "You need to go." Cheryl pushed her again, finally waking the girl from her daze.

Toni reached down, grabbing Cheryl's panties and throwing it to her, before spriting the room to look for the rest. The redhead quickly put it on, also getting up to help her find the clothes.

"Your skirt." Toni said lowly, throwing the plaid skirt towards Cheryl, who graciously caught it, instantly sliding it up her legs.

Cheryl picked Toni's top, walking towards de girl and helping her slid it over her head.

"Thanks." Toni smirked, winning a small one from Cheryl's.

"You need to go through the window." She said looking around. "Not like you're not used to it."

"Sassy much?" Toni giggled as Cheryl handed her her serpent leather jacket, sliding her arms in it.

"CHERYL!" The redhead look at her door, hearing her mother footsteps climbing the stairs.

"Come on, go." Cheryl pushed her near the window opening it, looking back to her door again. Toni threw one leg over the window sill, eyes searching for something she could jump to. She then returned to look at Cheryl.

"I've had a lovely afternoon, by the way." Cheryl finally looked at her, expression softening even though the circumstances didn't allowed her for a proper goodbye. "See you at school, Bombshell." Toni winked, throwing the other leg over the sill.

"Toni." Cheryl called, and as soon as Toni turned back, the redhead tugged the collar of her jacket, pulling her to crash their lips in a firm kiss.

Cheryl pulled back, releasing the grip on her jacket and biting back her lip. Toni smiled, jumping to a balcony under her. Cheryl watched her until she reached the ground and made her way through the grass. Stopping for a minute, Toni turned around, making an extra dramatic bow that made Cheryl smile, before heading out.

Cheryl stood at the window, staring at nothing until she heard the roaring of a bike's engine starting not so far away, just in time as her mother called her again.

"Coming, mother!" She finally answered back, feeling that not even her mother could shake her mood.

No. Not today.

 

* * *

 

 

As the next day came along with the Vixen's practice, Cheryl announce that Toni Topaz was now officially a member of the team, giving a smug smile towards the girl, quoting:

"I don't think you amateurs could top her audition."


End file.
